Let it Burn by Mina Rivera
by diorrobcontest
Summary: She was innocent, pure and temptation personified. How could he resist her?


**Dior Rob Contest **

**Title: ****Let It Burn**

**Summary: ****She was innocent, pure and temptation personified. How could he resist her?**

**Pairing: ****Edward/Bella**

**Rating: ****M**

**Prompts used: ****2, 30, and 33.**

_**~ Let It Burn ~**_

"What are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes and saw her next to me, looking up at me with a curious glint in her eyes.

I yawned and rolled over on my back, scratching the stubble on my cheek. "You fell asleep on the couch."

She pushed herself up on her forearms and smiled. "So you carried me to my room?"

I nodded, swallowing hard when her tank top dipped a little and showed the top of her breasts.

_God, what the hell was I doing here?_

She rose to her knees, and sat back on her ankles, smirking down on me.

I raised an eyebrow, curious to see what she was going to do.

She was constantly surprising me; I could never really get a read on her. Since she was a little girl, getting into trouble for ruining her dresses by playing with the boys, she'd kept me on my toes. Mischief, tricks, pranks, games . . . she was constantly trying to outdo the boys, showing them over and over she was actually cleverer than they were.

It was one of the things I loved most about her.

Suddenly, all thoughts flew out of my head when she straddled my waist and planted her hands on my chest.

Shocked, all I could do was hold her by the waist so she wouldn't fall from the bed.

God, she was so innocent looking . . . white tank top, white cotton panties, legs for miles . . . too innocent and too fucking tempting.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to kiss you," she said shyly, leaning down, hands at either side of my head.

I didn't move—I couldn't.

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?" she asked, all sweet and sleepy.

That was a good question, but I couldn't think of an answer at the moment.

Her hair fell down like a curtain, blocking out the few rays of sun filtering through the window, her scent surrounding me, fogging my mind.

Why had I not left her here and then gone to my own bedroom last night?

"Little Bell . . . you can't do this to me. Please . . ."

I had always been vulnerable when it came to her, and I was pissed I couldn't say no. I was cursing myself for being far too weak. Especially now when she was looking at me with those big doe eyes of hers, those eyes that looked right into my very soul.

"Just a taste . . ." she whispered, leaning in.

My hold on her waist tightened, but her face didn't show any discomfort. Her half-closed eyes stared at my lips; just when they were about to touch my mine, there was a knock on the door.

"_Sweetheart, it's Dad. Are you awake?"_

I stiffened, my head whipped to the door, silently begging it not to open.

"Shhh . . . he won't come in," she whispered, her index finger pushing my chin back to where it was before, just inches from hers.

She sighed, her breath fanning over my face, and I couldn't help but lick my bottom lip, touching hers at the same time. She suddenly sat up, her hands back on my pecs. She looked like a dream, all in white above me, but I could see a bit of devil in those angel eyes, and in the teasing smile on her lips.

"Bella . . . what are you doing?" I whispered, glancing at the door, my eyes quickly returning to the stunning young woman on top of me.

Another knock came from the door. _"Isabella?"_

She leaned in again, and I held my breath, but before her lips touched mine, she snapped her teeth at me.

"Maybe next time."

With that said she jumped out of bed, giggling and calling out to her father, _my godfather,_ that she was up and would be out in ten minutes.

I just stayed where I was, lying on the soft bed with her scent surrounding me, cursing the hard-on that was trapped in my jeans.

I had vowed so long ago to stay away, to let her live, thinking that a thirty-three-year-old man had no business messing around with such a young girl. I thought Bella understood that; but here she was, taking every opportunity to tease and taunt me. The last two days I'd been tortured with barely-there bikinis, not-so-innocent touches, and more than one suggestive comment.

I was in both heaven and hell at the same time.

Last night, she'd fallen asleep on the couch and I carried her to her room. I'd tucked her in, as she was completely sound asleep; when I'd tried to leave, my name came out of her lips. Her sweet and wanton whisper had captured me like a siren call to a sailor. I was unable to resist her sleepy request to stay with her, and, like those mythological sailors, I'd let her pull me in.

I sighed, walking out from her bedroom while she was still in the bathroom. I couldn't keep doing this, the lines were getting blurred and I was at my breaking point.

Something had to give, and I was afraid that it would eventually be me.

Two hours later—one of them spent in the shower getting rid of the ache she'd left this morning with her teasing—I was in the kitchen, drinking coffee with my godfather.

He was talking about the next series of conferences he was traveling to for that week. "I should be back by Sunday. If anything happens, let me know," he said, sipping from his mug.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, Carlisle."

In my mind, I was already plotting ways to get away from the house. I just wished my damned apartment was available, but a termite infestation had forced my evacuation. Carlisle had suggested I stay here to—in his words—take care of Bella while he was away.

If he only knew the ways I wanted to "take care" of her.

"Morning, Daddy," said the little devil, and I almost choked on my coffee when I saw what she was wearing.

_Fuck me . . . I'm screwed!_

She had on tiny jeans shorts—which made her legs seem endless—a tight black racer tank, and . . . fuck, she wasn't wearing a bra!

She cleared her throat and my eye snapped up to hers, embarrassed I'd been caught ogling, but the little devil just winked and blew me a kiss behind her father's back.

I just shook my head at her and went back to my newspaper.

Luckily, Carlisle and Bella left after that, some father-daughter date tradition they created since Bella's mom had passed away.

I walked around the house, ending up on one of the chaise lounges by the indoor pool. I had my laptop and was in the middle of writing my next novel, the third in a trilogy. The first two novels had ended up on several best sellers lists. I'd started this last book while I was still teaching at Cornell and I'd made a pretty good start. With the summer ahead of me, I had faith I'd be able to meet my deadline.

Unfortunately, I couldn't seem to focus. I tried very hard for over an hour to get into the mind of my characters; instead, my mind kept wandering back to this morning and Bella.

_Bella, Bella, Bella . . ._

I groaned and cracked my knuckles, setting the laptop on the side table with a huff. The escape I was looking for wasn't happening. I ended up lying there, staring at the glass ceiling and wondering what the hell I was going to do about Bella.

She was the devil in disguise, and I knew it wouldn't be the last time she'd tease me.

It was a game for her, after all.

It had all started four years ago.

It was her graduation party, her _high school_ graduation party. Her father had invited us all for the occasion. As a college English teacher, I was already out for the summer and the summer semester wouldn't begin until the end of the month. I decided to book a flight to Phoenix from New York to support my Little Bell.

Little Bell . . . that was the nickname her mother had given her. She'd always said her daughter's giggles were like bells. It broke my godfather's heart when she died after a long battle with bone cancer when Bella was only five.

The nickname stuck, which is why I had named a star for her as a graduation present, knowing how much she'd love it. She'd always wanted to study astronomy since she was little, fascinated with the clear skies in Phoenix. She was always looking up, her mind always in the clouds.

I watched her speaking to her fellow graduates with such enthusiasm that day, and I was shocked to see her looking so different. Long gone was the awkward and shy teenager that I'd seen last summer; instead, a young woman was standing upon the stage—an extremely beautiful young woman.

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off her, and she'd definitely noticed.

And so, the chase began.

I tried to fight the attraction. My God, how I tried . . . after all, I was almost twelve years her senior and it wasn't right; we were practically cousins, growing up together. My godfather, Carlisle, had taken me in when my parents passed away in a car accident when I was sixteen. I used to take Bella to soccer practice and help with her homework. I found it hard to fight it for much longer, and it all came crashing down a week after her graduation.

Bella had gone to a party with her best friend, Jessica. I'd stayed up late, watching a movie and secretly waiting for her. She came home at almost four in the morning, and it was obvious she was drunk. She'd stumbled into the house, smelling like a brewery, but what had pissed me off was the fact that she'd driven home in that state. It brought back horrible memories for me, and several disastrous scenarios had run through my head, making my temper flare.

She could've died or she could've killed someone.

I quickly made her drink several glasses of water, while I reprimanded her. I'd lashed out at her, calling her irresponsible, immature and a number of other things I regretted as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I'd made her cry and that was when it happened.

One minute I was consoling her, apologizing for being such a dick, and the next, I was kissing her as if my life depended on it.

Her lips were so soft. I sucked her bottom lip, a small sigh escaped her, and I took the opportunity to delve my tongue inside her mouth—tasting her, devouring her. I couldn't get enough of her. Her arms had snaked around my neck and tangled in my hair, pulling it and making me moan. I let my hands wander around her waist and the expanse of her back; when she straddled me, I ran them over her plump ass, grabbing on and pulling her closer. Her slim hips ground against mine in one sensual motion. She moaned loudly and I groaned as my erection pressed against her hot center. I slowly ran my hands up her thighs, pushing the skirt of the dress higher, letting it scrunch up around her waist. I groaned again when my fingers made contact with her slick pussy under the panties she was wearing. I pushed my thumb against her little clit and she threw her head back, gasping and trying to catch her breath, and that was when I snapped out of it.

I was quick to remove my hand and put her down on the couch next to me. I apologized, telling her it was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. I didn't miss the hurt in her eyes, but I felt like I was taking advantage of a drunken girl. I couldn't disrespect my godfather or her like that—it wouldn't have been right.

She tried to say something but, suddenly, she stood up and dashed down the hall to the bathroom. A moment later, I heard her puking her guts out. I ended up carrying her to bed when she passed out with her head resting on the toilet.

The next morning, she didn't remember anything. At least, that's what she said, I wasn't so sure about that—not after what had happened this morning.

I sighed and draped my arm across my eyes—maybe a nap would help me clear my mind.

With that thought in mind, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_**~LiB~**_

Something was tickling my nose, annoying me.

"Cut it out," I mumbled, knowing exactly who it was.

"This an odd place to take a nap, why didn't you go to your room? Or better yet, why didn't you go to _my_ room?"

I sighed and dropped my arm, opening my eyes slowly.

I could see the sun setting through the glass doors, which meant I'd spent most of the day sleeping. Bella sat on the end of the lounge chair, her hair cascading over her right shoulder. She was holding a lock of her hair with her right hand, and had probably been tickling me with it.

"I wouldn't go to your room, Bella," I groaned, rubbing my face.

"Because I wasn't there?" she winked.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her gall. "No, because I have my own room."

"Not that you give it much use," she whispered, leaning in.

I prevented her from going further with my hands on her shoulders. "Stop."

She pouted. "You're no fun."

I stood up, already annoyed with her. "What's gotten into you, Bella?"

She shrugged; her face was the picture of innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

I let out a harsh breath. "Bullshit!"

She started at my outburst and opened her mouth to say something, but I spoke up before she could.

"Is this a game to you?" She didn't say anything, but lifted her chin stubbornly, which infuriated me even more. "You need to stop, Isabella!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? You think I can't win you?"

I barked out a laugh, the sound bitter and defeated. "I don't have time for this shit!"

"Don't mock me!" she cried out, misinterpreting my laugh.

"No, Little Bell. I'm not mocking you."

"You're just a fucking coward!"

"Hey!" I yelled, hating it when she cursed.

"What, that's exactly what you are!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ha! Of course I do. You live this pathetic life, writing about love and adventure," she said, pointing at my laptop, "but in reality, you're afraid to actually _feel_ something. So what do you do?"

"Enough! I don't need to listen to this shit!" I said, turning around to leave.

"You run, Edward! Just like you did four years ago, just like you're doing now!"

I pivoted and walked straight back to her. "I didn't run from you, Bella. I was doing the right thing!"

"According to whom? Your high moral standards?"

"You don't understand, do you?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. "I can't do this, Bella! It's not right!"

"It _is_ right! That's why you're running. You're a coward, Edward! You're so comfortable with this boring life you live that you're afraid to step outside your comfort zone and feel anything! That's why you run all the time." She stepped closer, our harsh breaths mingling between us. "That's why you run from _me."_

I was tired, so tired of fighting her, fighting _this_. She was right, I was a coward. Ever since my parents' death, I cruised through life without forming any attachments; the fear of losing someone I loved—the pain that went along with it had me living on the fringe.

Living, breathing, but not really experiencing anything.

But Bella . . . she made me _feel._ She burned me from the inside out, and I both loved and hated her for that.

Before I could stop myself, the next words tumbled from my lips.

"I'm not afraid of little girls."

Her gasped echoed around the room, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm just a child to you, is that it? That's what I've been all this time!"

She turned around, trying to escape, but I was able to grab her arm. "Wait!"

She tried to push me, causing me to lose my footing; before I could stop it, we both ended up falling into the pool.

I knew she couldn't swim and we were down at the deep end, so I wrapped my arms around her, but her fists kept hitting my shoulders and chest.

"You asshole!" she screamed, trying to push me off her when we came up for air.

"Stop it!" I yelled, as she was thrashing and trying to loosen my hold. "Stop it, Bella!"

"Why, Edward?" she cried out, as the tears rolled from her eyes.

"Bella! Stop it, baby . . . just stop."

She slapped me, sobbing loudly. "Why can't you love me?!"

"I already do!" I yelled, her face between my hands, forcing her to look at me.

She froze in my arms, her eyes wide at my admission.

"I already do . . ." I whispered, before I crashed my lips against hers.

The kiss wasn't tender, but heated and frenzied. It was a fierce possession. The shock made her eyes go wide for a second before she closed them and let herself get carried away. We went under the water, all sound cut off from the world, our lips the only touch guiding us. I put everything into the kiss and I could feel her hands on my upper arms gripping them tightly. When my lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen, I pulled us up. We broke the surface, both of us breathing harshly, our lips still touching. I pushed her toward the pool wall, trapping her there with my body. I licked her bottom lip and she moaned gently, shutting her eyes and all but sagging against me as she lost herself in the experience.

After what seemed like forever, I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers. I gazed at her tenderly as I took deep breaths; her eyes still closed as she took in much-needed oxygen.

"Edward . . ."

"I love you," I finally confessed. "God, I've loved you for so—"

Her lips crashed against mine, as passionate and desperate as before. Her smooth legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed the wet fabric of her white summer dress up, taking it off and tossing it somewhere outside the pool. She was panting, writhing in unbridled heat. Her pert dusky pink nipples were hard and I couldn't stop myself from sucking one of them between my lips while my hips pushed against her hot center, eliciting the most beautiful sound from her.

"I love you, too. So much!"

My hands roamed up her naked torso, pinching and rolling the neglected nipple, her moans and cries spurring me on. She grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head up. Before I could protest, her lips settled over mine again, while she pushed herself closer until her naked body was flush against mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders. One of my arms wound across the center of her back, the other sliding down over her ass where I squeezed the rounded curve, while our mouths battled passionately, tongues searching greedily.

I moved my right hand slowly down her stomach and past her hip, holding her thigh against my waist. I pulled back from our kiss, watching her intently as I slowly removed her underwear, leaving her bare in front of me.

"That's not fair, you're still dressed."

I was only wearing the flannel pants and t-shirt I'd put on this morning. It was my usual comfortable attire when I planned to stay indoors to write.

"Undress me, then."

I moaned when her little mouth sucked on my Adam's apple as her hands pulled up my wet t-shirt. She flung it over her shoulder but before she could push my pants down, I gathered her in my arms and swam toward the steps. She hung onto me when I climbed out and then softly placed her on the lounge chair where I'd fallen asleep.

She pushed my pants down over my hips, and I kicked them off.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I had to ask her, because there was no going back. I wanted her, but I would stop—for her, I would.

She grabbed my face between her hands as I'd done before. "I'm sure," was all she said before she pulled my lips down to hers again.

"We need . . . protection . . ." I gasped against her lips, her small hand wrapping around my cock felt incredible.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean," she said between moans as I pushed a finger inside her, the slick wetness allowing it to slide right in.

"Fuck, you're tight . . . I'm clean, too," I groaned when she cupped my balls.

I pushed her hands away, afraid she'd make me come before I was even inside her. I secured her hands above her head with one of my own, while the other continued to finger her tight heat. My cock got impossibly harder as I felt how tight she was. I slipped in a second finger to prepare her for what I'd been dying to do all night long. My thumb made slow circles around her swollen little clit as my fingers pushed in and out, her wetness making them shine.

"You are _so_ wet, baby."

"It's because of you . . . it's all for you," she moaned. "Don't tease me, please!" she cried out, her hips undulating.

"It's not nice to be teased, is it?" I chuckled darkly.

Before she could retort, I finally pressed down on her clit with my thumb at the same time I pushed three fingers all the way inside her.

"Oh, my God!" she cried out, thrashing against me.

"I want to see you come," I told her, speeding up and pressing down harder.

"Oh, oh, oh . . ." she mewled, her head falling back and exposing the beautiful column of her neck.

I couldn't resist and was quick to trail kisses down it to her collarbone and between her breasts.

"Edward . . . please!"

I bit down on her perky nipple at the same time my palm ground against her clit. As my fingers curled inside her, I felt her pussy clamp down on them, and she screamed out my name with her release.

She was so fucking beautiful when she came.

I wanted to see and hear it all over again, but this time, I wanted to be inside her.

I released her hands, my own roaming over her sweat-covered skin. She was still coming down from her climax when I wrapped her legs around my waist and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She licked her lips and wrapped her hand around the base of my cock, stroking me up and down, whispering, "You're so big!"

I leaned my forehead against hers, chuckling and thrusting into her hand before placing my lips back on hers. "Are you sure, Bella?" I asked her one last time.

She released me and nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm sure. Make me yours, Edward."

My lips went back to hers and my hands massaged each of her breasts. They were the perfect size, filling my hands easily. Her nipples hardened under my fingertips and I drew my mouth down to them, unable to resist. I licked and sucked, teased and kissed my way across each of them, enjoying every whimper and gasp and cry I drew from her.

I wanted to show her just how special she was by worshipping her the way she deserved.

My cock throbbed in anticipation as I slowly pushed the head inside her, and then pulled back. I repeated the motion a few more times until I entered her fully, my hips flush against hers.

"Edward . . ." she moaned loudly as her legs tightened around my waist.

I leaned down into the crook of her soft neck, gently biting and sucking her earlobe. I pushed in, and withdrew, hearing and enjoying her reactions. She shut her eyes as she clutched onto me, enjoying the moment.

A groan escaped my lips as I stared down at her.

She moved her hips as I continued thrusting in and out of her. The scent of our lovemaking urged me on as I held tightly onto her, feeling each move she made. Her walls contracted around my cock, her hands gripping my shoulders tighter. Her feet were digging into my ass and her wet hair flew all around her face. I moaned out her name as I pounded into her, my pace quickening with each thrust. My skin was flushed in pleasure as her inner walls pulsed.

Her eyes firmly settled upon mine. With our eyes locked, we chased our climaxes. She dropped her hand to where we were joined, rubbing her clit as I filled her with my cock. Her face strained as she moved her hips to my rhythm. I increased my speed, feeling her walls fluttering.

"Give it to me," I grunted. "Come for me, Bella!"

"Edward . . . oh . . . almost . . . there . . ." she breathed out, her voice shaking.

I could tell she was close—I gripped her thighs and raised them higher, around my ribs.

"FUCK!" she cried out with the next thrust, and I knew I'd hit the right spot.

I kept hitting it, over and over again, faster, harder, deeper, until she finally screamed out my name, her nails dragging down my back, making me hiss. My breathing picked up and I moaned huskily as I spilled inside her. I pulled out and rolled on my back, pulling Bella next to me.

My lips curled up into a crooked smirk as I watched her lay on my chest, panting. She looked up at me and I kissed her swollen lips tenderly. She pulled back, her lazy smile and sparkling eyes making her look even more beautiful to me.

I lovingly stroked her cheek and she grabbed my hand, planting a sweet kiss on my palm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again, Edward, don't you dare!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I won't, Bella." I sighed and kissed her nose. "I won't run again. I don't think I can anymore." I leaned in, our foreheads touching. "My heart is yours."

She cupped my face and kissed my lips softly. "And mine is yours."

I kissed her then, I had to. I was hers and she was mine; as our passion grew, so did our love—burning us, branding us.

I let my heart fall; as it fell, she rose to claim it. Her love burned me and consumed me—I felt her in my heart and there she would stay forever.

I didn't know what the future held for us, but whatever came our way, I would stand beside her.

She was my everything.

_**~The End**_

**Hosts Note: **

**Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. In order to keep the contest fair, we ask that you only pimp the contest as a whole and not individual entries. Also, if you happen to know the authors identity, please do not give this away in the review as this can lead to disqualification. Don't forget to put us on author alert to be notified of new stories. **

**Public voting will open around November 6th/7th and run until November 20th. **


End file.
